please remember me
by naruko.uzuma
Summary: SASUKEXFEMALE NARUTO. sasuke uchiha and uzumaki naruto's relationship was getting very well. but there is one person who object in their relationship. fugaku uchiha. sasuke's father. but there is a big problem the two have to face. sasuke got amnesia and cant remember naruto. will naruto give up and find another love? or will her feelings still be faithful. find out! my 2nd fanfic
1. the tragedy

**This is my 2****nd**** fan fic!  
I don't own anything =) please read and review.**

"**kyuubi talking"  
**_**"kyuubi's thought"  
**_"normal thought"  
_"human's thought"  
_(**AUTHORS NOTE**)

-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Normal pov"

A girl with a sun kissed hair, tan skin, three whiskers mark, and two cerulean orbs is walking with a tall, pale skin, midnight hair with onyx orbs; they stared at each other as the atmosphere was filled with love and passion.

The girl was Naruto uzumaki and the other young brunette was Sasuke Uchiha, they came from both different families.

"**Npov"**

We were walking together. Hand in hand, watching as the sun descended beneath the horizon.

The evening was wearing on, and the warm colors of twilight were starting to fade from the sky.

"I don't know what to do" I said to my partner.

"You're doing enough, don't worry about things so much..." he reasoned to me.

"But he still doesn't approve of me… do you think he doesn't like my job?" I asked with a teary eye.

"Maybe he thinks it doesn't earn enough money? Or that I should be doing something better? I would like to do more, but it's the best part-time job I could find." I reason and continue as he listened to me.

His eyes were sympathetic as he looked down at my worried expression. I know he feels bad at his father, Fugaku Uchiha, was creating so much grief for us. But also I knew that the situation was going to be difficult when I decided to stay with him.

"I don't think it's your work… he can be pretty stubborn." He said.

"I know some people think that I could do better… it's not like a job at an ice cream parlor is anything special" I said once again, making him look right in to my eyes.

I am attending my first year of college for creative writing. It's a natural fit, since I always love to write poetry and prose. I had to take part time job during the summer to pay for my studies.

"Some girls in my classes have really good summer jobs" I said to him, plainly like a statement.

"Honestly, I don't think he'd approve of any girl without a lot of persuading first" he said with a low chuckle.

"I don't think it's anything personal, he's just being stubborn" he said convincing me.

"Yes but after all this time… I really thought that he would have warmed up to me by now" I said looking down.

He look on my sad face and said "He just doesn't understand that were serious about our relationship."

I feel myself being angered as a vein popped on my forehead.

"Or he doesn't want to understand… it's just so exasperating, since everyone else is been so supportive of us." I said.

"He'll come around eventually… in just a matter of time" he said as he smile on me.

"I hope so… I just wish he wouldn't object almost every time he finds out we're going on a date." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I know but I'll get better soon. I promise" he smiled upon me.

We reach the staircase that lead back to the boardwalk and parking lot.  
Even other the sand dunes, I could see where Sasuke's motorcycle was parked.

We were about to ascend the stairs when he stopped and turn around to face me. He took my other hand in his and leaned down, gently kissing me on the lips.

I couldn't help but smile slightly, feeling my anxiety melt away.

"Don't looked so worried so much all the time, okay? You're much beautiful when you're smiling, Naru" he said with a smile plastered on his face.

I return the smile and leaned up to kiss him again.

"You're so romantic!" I said to him with a chuckle.

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" he playfully argued with me.

We both laughed as we ascended the stairs, still hand in hand.

"_This is definitely how it should be… I always feel so safe with him at my side"_ I thought looking at our intertwined hands.

"Let's go home alright?" he asked me.

"Okay! But can we stop for ice cream first? I can get an employee discount on everything you know!" I exclaimed at him making him chuckle.

"Sure" he said simply.

"They have the best new type of sundae ice cream now. We should split one" I gave him one of my kindest smiles.

"Sounds good" he playfully licked his lips and smirked at me.

We went to Sasuke's motorcycle and soon he started the engine as we made our way to the ice cream shop.

My smile grew brighter as Pleasants thoughts pass on my mind. He mounted on his motorcycle and I sat on the back, wrapping my hands on his middle and holding on tightly.

I rested my head on the broad of his shoulder as I let a contented sigh escape on my lips as the engine start up.

The sun disappeared beneath the horizon, and the darkness of night began to overtake the sky.

We sped out on the parking lot in less than a minute and on the nearly empty road that lead back in to town.

The trees blurred as we flew down the road. We were only driving for a short while before a strange feeling of foreboding settled over me.

I shivered involuntarily, despite the warm temperature, and squeezed Sasuke tightly. Watching as it got darker and darker on the one-way road.

I was thinking of what to make for us for breakfast in the morning when we reach an intersection.

We waited patiently for the light to change color, and when the green circle let off its artificial glow, Sasuke resumed on driving.

We had just entered the intersection when, very suddenly, I heard it.

"What...?" I ask no one in particular.

I looked up; eyes wide with confusion, to see another car barreling down the road, swerving back and forth as it approach us.

Sasuke tried to steer away from the oncoming vehicle, but there was no hope of evasion.

The car made no attempt to brake as it passed through the red light and collided with us.

**.crash**

All I remembered before the hellacious sound of the crash and losing consciousness was Sasuke turning the motorcycle to try and protect me from me being directly hit.

Then it all went black.

**AN: / wohoooo! How is that? Is it okay? Is it interesting? Oh come on! Hehe! First chapter is done! Please rate, read, and review I love you guys! I'll upload soon.**


	2. hospitals and what? wait amnesia!

**-Npov- (expect it to be Naruto's pov all the time she is like the narrator here)**

When I open my eyes, the brightness of the lights above me were almost blinding. Though I had never spent very much time in a hospital, I recognize the scent of disinfectant and various other cleaners to be similar to what one smelled in a doctor's office.

"Where am I….?" I ask to myself.

It took me another moment of waiting for my eyes to adjust to the bright lights before I remember what had happened.

My eyes widen in horror at the vividness of the memory.

"Sasuke!" I shouted to myself as I began to panic.

I sat up abruptly, feeling a dull ache when I move. A nurse out in the hallway heard my sudden cry and quickly hurried inside my room.

"Miss, please lay back down. You weren't seriously injured in the crash, but we would like you to rest before we decided if you're ready to be release" the nurse said pushing me back to bed.

"I will be looking after you until that time comes. Your injuries are minimal, only minor bruising, but we can't let you leave just yet." She said once again.

"We… we were in a car accident right?" I ask trying to be calm but my voice betrayed me.

"That's correct. But please, lay back down. Were very glad to see you conscious, but rest is imperative." She said again, only her voice was demanding.

I reluctantly lay back down, but I was completely awake and not letting the women leave before I heard a proper explanation.

"Can you tell me what happen? What about the men who was with me, Sasuke? Is he alright?" I ask again, worried plaster on my face.

The nurse's expression seemed to darken slightly when I mention him, which made me worry even more.

"What happen? I have to know!" I ask in a demanding tone.

"I am not fully aware of the situation. I need to call doctor Kakashi; he can explain everything to you" she said and bow then leaves.

I waited impatiently, dissatisfied with the nurse's quick departure. It only took for a few moments for a handsome young man in a doctor's uniform to enter the room.

I was surprise to see that he wasn't all that much older than Sasuke and I, mostly like a fresh graduate out of medical school.

"Good evening Naru, I'm very glad to see you're awake, my name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi." He said with his smiling face, revealing his white teeth.

"Yes, yes good evening. What time is it? Is it still Saturday?" I ask feeling my body trembling and worried.

"Actually, it is technically Sunday. It's three in the morning. I'd be happy to answer your questions, but you should probably get back to bed soon" he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm not doing anything until I find out what happened to Sasuke!" I ask as a vein pop on my forehead with the hint of worried still plaster on my face.

The young doctor's smile faded his reaction muck like to the nurse.

Unable to hold back my growing worry, I found myself starting to yell as tears gathered in my eyes.

"I need to know what happened to him! Please! Is he alright?" I ask with tears flowing down on my face.

Kakashi stood up and nodded toward the door, motioning for me to follow. I felt my heart sink, and then begin to fill cold dread. He notice the fear in my expression, and gave me a brief explanation.

"I'd rather show you his current condition, but I assure you, he's fine and he's life is in no danger" he said encouraging me to calm down.

"He has sustained a head injury….he will recover, and it doesn't seem to have done any severed damage, but he has lost some of his memories." He paused then continues.

"We're still trying to observe the specifics of just what he has forgotten. As the nurse probably told you, your injuries are minimal, please follow me; I can take you to him, so you can see that he is alright" he said motioning me to follow him.

I hurried, pulling on a pair of slippers that had been left beside my bed, and follow after the young doctor as he led me out of my hospital room and into the hallway, listening attentively in every word he said.

"From what I can tell, he was trying to protect you during the crash. We're keeping you overnight for observations, but other than some bruises, you're perfectly okay" he explained. I can't help but smile faintly as I heard Sasuke trying to protect me.

"You don't have any broken bones or severe internal bleeding, thanks to Sasuke's efforts." He said making me blush slightly.

But that blush disappeared. As I fell my heart wrench as I followed him through the hallways. He wasn't walking very quickly, apparently conscientious of how tired I felt.

"Sasuke…." I whispered. Apparently, Kakashi heard it and said.

"From what we can tell, Sasuke is suffering from amnesia. He still retains from long term memories, but recent one from the past few years are hazy or nonexistence" he said...

"He's quite a bit confused at the moment, so we want to be sure not to cause him any unnecessary emotional stress. We need him to regain his memory on his own, but it will be in slow steps" he said.

"I—I—I see….." I said stuttering from what I heard.

We walk to the hallway until we reach a doctor's office.

"This is my studio. I know this is a lot to take in, so please feel free to ask me any questions you might have" he said as he offered me a sit.

"He still remembers he's family, but he doesn't seem to recall anything from recent years" he said making me felt my heart shake again.

I hesitantly asked "You mean….. He doesn't remember me?"

"….I'm sorry. We asked him about having a girlfriend, but he doesn't seem to remember anyone by the name of "Naru". He said making me felt sad once again.

I felt tears I'd been determined not to cry welling up again, ready to fall.

"I see….." I just simply said.

We walk through the hallway and into a room with a glass window that let me see in to Sasuke's room.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but since we don't want to cause him any grief or aggravate his condition… I must ask that you do not meet with him yet. He's very confused and needs rest" Kakashi said.

"I understand" I said.

I remained there for a long time, watching him and letting tears silently slip down my cheeks as two nurses spoke to Sasuke, who wore a perplexed expression.

"How could you forget all about me…?" I ask silently as I cry more silently.

**AN: /: is that great? 2****nd**** chapter is here! Hehehe! I hope you enjoy but please stay tuned! I might upload soon, please read and review!**


	3. I'm home

**I don't own anything, please read and enjoy! :D**

**-Npov-**

I was released from the morning and came right home. When I was greeted by a soft meow when my cat, kyuubi, brush up against my leg.

"Hi kyuu did you miss me" I ask her as if we understand each other.

I smiled and reached down to pet her affectionately, though I couldn't help but remember how Sasuke would always fuss her.

Kyuu was a great judge of character, and she adored Sasuke. Even before he started bringing treats for her all the time.

"Sasuke loved cats so much…he loved big cats and little cats like you, but you were always his favorite kitty." I said.

Kyuu cuddled my fingers affectionately when I knelt down to pick her up.

"But…. Sasuke probably forgotten about you too…" I said, looking down at her and running my fingers through her fur.

The sadness I have been trying to keep out in front of my mind returned as I pulled my cat into an embrace and sighed.

I have slept very poorly and the fatigue from the crash hadn't worn off.

"I lost my parents in a car accident… and now it looks like I'm going to lose the man I love to one as well…." I whispered.

I sat in the living room with kyuu on my lap when, Tsunade came in to comfort me.

"Oh Naru! What happened?!" she asked with worry in her voice.

I briefly tell her about the accident. She was overjoyed to know that I was alright, that I had hardly been hurt.

"Oh thank god you're okay!... But why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"The doctors said I was alright, and I didn't want you to worry about me" I reasoned.

I had been staying with my godmother Tsunade for several years. Since my parents passed away when I was still young, Tsunade had taken care of me.

She is a kind woman, I greatly appreciate how caring she had always been to me, but sometimes she's quiet dangerous.

However, her pension (from being a retired doctor) wasn't enough to fully pay for my college tuition, which is why I took the part time job at the ice cream parlor.

When Tsunade heard my little story she decided to leave me to rest on the couch. Being me, it is quite noon and I don't have anything to do so I decided to bother my godmother.

I walk close to her, as she saw me closer she asked.

"Yes my dear? What's troubling you?"

"Sasuke doesn't remember me at all…, and the doctors say they don't want to give him too much stress, since it make him forget more… or make it harder for him to remember what he has forgotten."

I cry there in front of her, absorbing the pain and the memory I had been keeping.

"Honey… I'm sure he'll remember you soon enough. You're the love of his life. The two of you were close, the cutest little lovebirds in town." She said giving me her sweet smile.

"It's just these past few years that he's forgotten, though what if he doesn't recover…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Then you'll just make him love you again!" she said her idea while smiling.

"Really…? You think that would work?" I ask wiping my tears away.

"I'm so afraid that we might never be together again… we have so many precious memories and to think that he doesn't remember any of them…" I shrugged on what I've said. True, Sasuke and I had many precious memories since we were in our childhood.

"You'll be able to do it! In absolute worst case scenario, you'll just have to start off from square one again!" she said joyfully

"Even he's mind doesn't recalled the memories you to share, his heart will still love you. Not even amnesia can erase that" she said, giving me again a warm smile.

"You're right! Thank you auntie, I feel a bit better now" I said giving her my smile.

"Ofcourse! What is family for" she said taking her leave while I get back to the couch.

After talking with Tsunade, I feel better. Sometimes you just need to open up with someone who cares about you.

Just then I decided to watch TV. I watched a new anime on the screen. It was a lot of fun and relaxing as well.

"Amy! I've prepared your favorite cake!" auntie shouted to me.

"Thanks auntie, but…. I'd like to stay alone for a while and rest okay? I didn't rest very well at the hospital…. I had too much on my mind" I said.

"That's fine, get some rest. You can eat a piece of cake tomorrow morning before going to work" she said, understanding my situation.

"Goodnight auntie" I said biding her a good night.

I went to my bedroom with kyuu in my arms and sat down at the desk.

I picked up a notebook and decided to try and get my feelings under control in the most familiar way I knew; writing about them. I picked up a pen and starting write a poem.

_Your gentle touch_

_The warmth of your embrace  
the passion of your kiss  
precious times  
that felt ever so divine_

_I thought that they would never leave  
but...  
Even though I can't reach you anymore  
I can't open my eyes to find you there  
I'll always have my memories_

_Though they are not as warm as the hands  
that always made me feel so safe  
I know that they will never disappear  
as you now have_

_My beloved,  
my heart is forever yours  
even if you're lost  
beyond where my trembling voice  
can reach you_

_Even your memories fade  
or disappear into the darkness  
I'll never forget the precious times  
when we faced the world together_

_My beloved,  
for today, for tomorrow  
for the days that may never return  
never forget the words we once exchange  
"I love you…."_

I feel my tears tricking down on my cheeks when I wrote the poem. As I look on my clock, it is 10 pm I stay that long didn't i? I decided to go to bed and fell asleep until I whispered…

"Sasuke…"

**AN: / there! New chaptiee! Hehehe please review! Thank you**


	4. explanations and who? secret admirer?

**I don't own anything please read! **

**-Npov-**

When I awoke that morning, I know I had to go to the ice cream parlor. It was Sunday and I have a long shift to attend to. I considered calling out, knowing that they would understand if I explained the situation, but decided that it would be best to go in anyway.

Otherwise, everyone would start to worry about me. I had no doubt that news of the accident was already traveling quickly. Gossip seemed to get around in town eerily fast.

The ice cream parlor is near the mall, I walk there being sure, and I looked on my clock to see if I wasn't late for my shift.

I got ready and arrived at the shop fifteen minutes before the start of my shift. I hadn't wanted to dwell at home, though as soon as I walked in I knew I was really early.

It was still early in the morning and there were only a few customers around. I was surprise to catch sight of a familiar face seated at one of the tables, apparently taking a break from work.

"Hey Naru… are you alright?" the familiar face asked me.

I couldn't help but notice the genuine worry on his expression when he saw the bruises on my arms and legs. I appreciate his concern.

"Good morning, Neji. I'm doing okay…" I said

"Are you sure? Those bruises really looked painful" he said with worried in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. They really aren't bad as they look" I said to him.

"Really? I don't know if I could work with bruises that big. You're a strong woman" he said surprising me.

"Heh, I can hardly feel them… thanks though" I said grinning at him.

"How did it happen? You aren't in any trouble, are you?" he asked making me shrugged.

It took me for a few minutes to answer him, I was thinking whether tell him or keep my privacy. This is Neji right? I'm sure I can trust him because his a friend. I took a deep breath.

"Well… I got in a car accident" I said biting my bottom lip.

"What!? When was that? How did it happen?" he asked throwing me millions of questions.

I feel a bit bad for worrying him, but the tenderness in his eyes made me feel slightly better. It was nice to know that there were people who care. I decided to explain to him what had happened since there was a little secret to it.

"I was on a motorcycle with Sasuke… he protected me when we got into the crash…. That's why I'm not very badly hurt." I pause; to give him time absorbed the information.

"It wasn't his fault… they think the other driver was drunk." I said.

"That's terrible! How's Sasuke? I haven't heard anything about him recently" he said.

I paled and said "Actually… Sasuke suffered on a head injury. He has amnesia now"

"I'm sorry to hear that… how bad is it? Will he recover? Neji said once again making me look paler.

"They think he will… luckily, it isn't too extensive but…" I paused again.

"But…?" Neji said interested on my story.

"He doesn't remember me anymore" I said, I feel my eyes gets watery again.

Neji's eyes widened slightly when I revealed the cost of Sasuke's protection.

"Naru…" he said.

"It's not bad though… thanks for worrying about me Neji" I said, I feel closer to him when I tell him my problem.

"It's really nice to see who people still care. But I've got to start my shift" I said and giggle slightly, as my shift began.

"…" he fell silent.

"I'll talk to you later!" I said as I go to my work.

"See you later" Neji waved at me and getting back to his break.

During the summer, I work part-time job from morning to noon, Monday to Friday, as a waitress in an ice cream parlor owned by an old friend of Tsunade.

I get paid only with tips, usually around 5 yen. Being kind to the customers, I earn more tips depending on my mood.

I was very kind to people and rewarded me very good.

At noon my regular shift will end, I can work overtime if I want, but since I got an accident it will be hard for me to work overtime.

"_I still feel weak. It'll be better if I get back home now. I don't think they allow me to see Sasuke yet, anyway"_ I thought and sighed. I waved goodbye to Neji as I walk myself on my home.

When I got home after work, I found the house empty except for my cat kyuu.

Kyuu and I went up to my room and I turned the computer on to check my email, mostly to see if there was any news from Sasuke's family at the hospital.

I knew it was rather unlikely to have more correspondence from them so soon, but couldn't help but hold on the hope there would be something new.

I sat down at my desk and looked around my inbox, scanning the titles and senders of the new unread messages. I frowned when I saw there was nothing new from Kakashi or anyone else from the hospital crew.

"Nothing good… too bad" I whispered.

I decided to do some research on amnesia. It took a while before I found anything interesting, but after a bit of searching around I found the following explanations about the basic of amnesia.

Amnesia is a condition in which memory is disturbed or lost completely. People can forget about things they did or they will simply fail to remember the things they are currently doing in the near future…

I kept reading, but only got confuse from the more complicated medical terms.

I was distracted from my reading when a small notification box saying I had a new email popped up.

**From: secretadmirer  
to: naru21  
subject: you**

**You have 1 new inbox message**

I clicked it a bit absentmindedly, since the address was unknown.

"Maybe I shouldn't open it…it would be a virus or spam…" I said hesitating if I should open it or not.

Kyuu hopped up onto my desk and meowed rather loudly.

"Well, I supposed it wouldn't hurt to see what it is… right kyuu?"I ask

I opened the email, eyeing the unknown address warily; the message was simple and written in plain black text.

**From: secretadmirer  
to: naru21  
subject: you**

**Hey there, Naru.**

**I hear you're quite the poet… I'd love to read more of your work, but you don't really share it to anyone, do you?**

**I'm a big fan, and your 'secret admirer', as the saying goes**

**Keep writing, girl!**

I feel a vein popped out of my forehead, deciding if I should ignore it or replay him to stop. Deciding the right answer.

I shook my head slightly and clicked the response button. I typed a simple message and sent it back to him.

''**please don't bother me'**

I was about to check my book review blog when the computer shut down.

I tried to restart it several times, but nothing happened. My computer just _had_ to break at times like this!

For a moment I thought it might have been a virus from that mysterious email, but then realize it was silly.

The computer wouldn't even turn on, so the failure was clearly in the hardware.

Kyuu, still sat on my desk, gave me a puzzled look.

"Great… now I won't be able to check my email or blog from home anymore!" I scowled angrily.

"I must go to sleep now! Tomorrow I have work!" I said standing on my sit to grab kyuu, as we walk to my bed and plopped down only to be drowned in to the darkness.

**AN: / owh yeah! How was that? Is that great? Oh please tell me! Are you excited? Curious? Interested? If you want to know more please read until the end****. Who was this mysterious man called him the 'secret admirer'? Will Naru fall in love with his friend? Or will she fall with Kakashi? Or will she be reunited with Sasuke? Find more!**


	5. just friends

**I don't own anything. Please read**

**-Npov-**

When I wake up this morning, I did all my daily morning routine and walk out of the house, waving auntie Tsunade and kyuu-chan a goodbye.

I walk to the streets, and head to work. As my shift began, all of my works failed because of my mood swings.

As my shift ended I thought, I don't have anything to do just then I came up with a decision.

I want to go to the hospital today. I want to see Sasuke, I really miss him!

I went to the hospital to go visit Sasuke, but as soon as I entered his room, I had the feeling the visit wasn't going to go very well.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" I said while giving him my warmest smile.

"Hi…" he just said simply.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"A little better, thanks" Sasuke said

He smiled at me politely, but without any of the tenderness I was used seeing. An awkward silence settles in as I sat down at the chair beside his bed.

Lacking any other ideas to really get the conversation going, I decided to start with something simple.

I didn't want to pressure him with anything that the medics wouldn't approve of me discussing with them.

"How's the hospital food around here? Is it okay?" I simply asked.

"It's pretty good…. Definitely better than I cooked!" he exclaimed.

"He he. I'm glad you like it, but I'm sure you're not that bad of a cook" I said making him smile more.

"You've never had my cooking then." He said.

I went to say I had, but quickly restrained it. He wasn't a very good cook, but it made it more fun when he came to the ice cream parlor or when I cooked for him.

"By the way…. I was wondering" Sasuke said more than a whisper but I catch it.

"Yes?" I ask.

His smile fade and his face was plastered with curiosity "Who are you?"

The question was so simple, so polite, and so impersonal. But it still broke my heart. I was hesitating if I should tell him I'm his girlfriend but I was worried if he would acknowledge me as his, and it would turn he's condition more good, but in the other hand, I came up with a decision.

His words hurt, and I was certain my eyes betrayed a degree of sadness. I covered it up with a smile, hoping he didn't notice the momentary change.

"Oh…. Umm… I'm a friend of yours. My name is Naru. Uzumaki Naru" I smiled at him.

"Ah… okay. I'm sorry, it's just that my memory is still hazy." Sasuke said, with a vein on his forehead. I panicked and came up with my simplest idea.

"It's okay. I understand! Don't strain yourself."

He returned my smile with a nod.

"Your very nice girl, Naru" he said making me blushed as my inner self, jumped in glee.

"_Yes! Sasuke said I'm a nice girl! Way to go Naru!"_ I thought as my outer face was blushing.

"Thank you!" I said still blushing.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm getting tired. I'd better get some sleep" he said politely.

"Sure I'll come visit you again soon" I said. Before leaving I bid him goodbye and glance at him before I totally leave the hospital.

I got bored, I'm walking on the street, thinking if I should work overtime but then, I walk into a place.

The library, one of my favorite place to be! Here I can borrow new books to read at home, practice my writing skills or during weekends. I can also attend creative writing course.

Also, I can use the library's computers to access the internet and update my blog, where I can review books or check my email.

I was walking shelf by shelf, but I found nothing interesting, so I head to the computer area to access the internet and open my blog.

When I checked my book review, I was so happy! I got a lot review, it amaze me because people kept on saying 'keep up the good work' or says 'nice work Naru-chan' or 'you've got me there nice work!' and so on.

But I was stop on my happy chit chat on the computer when I looked on my clock. It was getting late, if I 'm not yet at home Tsunade probably going to kill me so I decided to go home.

When I got home, Tsunade prepared food and ask me to eat, after eating, I went to wash myself and go to sleep because I have an early shift tomorrow.

**~~ Next day ~~**

**~~~ Early that morning ~~~**

I was getting ready to leave for the ice cream shop when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I greet.

"Miss Uzumaki?" the other line said, recognizing its voice.

"Oh yes! I'm Naru… you are… Kakashi?" I ask

"Yes I need to talk to you about Sasuke" Kakashi said on the other line.

"Is everything alright!?" I asked worriedly

"Yes, don't worry, everything is okay. I heard you paid a visit yesterday, and I'd like to talk about some things." He said

We agreed to meet in his office in the afternoon, after my shift at the ice cream parlor ended.

I hurried my pace and run to the ice cream parlor or I will be dead late. I arrived at the ice cream parlor just in time.

After my shift ended, I quickly change clothes, and I get ready to go to the hospital to talk with Kakashi.

I wonder what he wants to talk about.?

I exit the ice cream shop and walk to the hospital.

After a few minutes, I was standing in front of the hospital taking my move. I stepped inside, as soon as I entered the hospital, I met with Kakashi. He nodded at me and made a gesture to follow him into his office.

I took a deep breath, vaguely registering the sound of our footstep tapping their way through the corridor.

Kakashi led me to his office, and I distantly notice his occasional glances, but was too absorbed in my own frantic thoughts to care.

We step through the door and he quietly close it behind me.

I was wondering what he was wanted to talk to. Will he forbid me to see Sasuke? Oh my… my heart is racing so fast.

What was he wanted to say?

**-AN: / whew. Two chapters in a day! Oh my oh my oh my! Please review and tell me your ideas! Please thank you! Stay tune ! to fid out what was doctor Kakashi wanted to talk about.**


End file.
